Kurama's Countless Dates
by Angel Bird Emmi
Summary: And what he thinks about them.
1. Date 1: Molly

Kurama's Countless Dates and What He Thinks Of Them  
AKA  
Kurama's Diary  
  
This coincides with Almighty Kade's fic- The Hiei and Kurama Show- Where  
Kurama is always being asked out by his fangirls, and is booked until  
January for a simple date.  
  
As far as I know, these are going to be pretty short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Kurama, sadly. The girls in this fanfic, some I own, some I don't, and some are their own people, who are authors on ff.net. I do own the incidents though. If I owned Kurama, his diary would be filled of happy dates, and only with me.aren't I selfish? XD  
  
Note: To all the authors whose names I use, I don't mean ANY of the bad stuff that Kurama says about you. I pick whom he likes and whom he doesn't  
randomly. I just use your names, if you don't like me using your name,  
tell me, I'll go back and change your name.  
  
Entry 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight I went on a date, with a girl named Molly. She was the girl wearing that pink shirt in the audience on the first day of our TV show.  
For our date, we went to a nice quite café; as of right now I'm kind of short on cash. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't good looking either. She had acne all over her forehead and cheeks. Okay, so she was pretty ugly.  
I take that back; she was REALLY ugly; there was acne on her elbows for crying out loud. Neck, elbows, forehead, cheeks, I'm sure there was acne  
on her ankles and stomach too. But that's one thing I wouldn't want to  
check.  
  
There really isn't much to say about tonight otherwise. Except that I don't expect to see Molly again. She embarrassed herself majorly tonight while I was walking her home. I said something she obviously thought was funny, and when she laughed, she snorted. She instantly covered her mouth, blushing. Luckily for her, we were at her house, so she thanked me for the night and went to her house without a second thought. She was probably so  
embarrassed, poor girl. I feel bad for her; she was probably trying to impress me earlier in the night when we were playing jinn rummy. She won, but she doesn't know that I let her win. Guess she really liked me. But then she ended up embarrassing herself major during the end of the night. She would have been a nice friend, but I have a feeling I won't be hearing  
from her.  
  
Anyway, I should go to sleep, it is a school night after all. 


	2. Date 2: Angela

Kurama's Countless Dates and What He Thinks Of Them  
AKA  
Kurama's Diary  
  
This coincides with Almighty Kade's fic- The Hiei and Kurama Show- Where Kurama is always being asked out by his fangirls, and is booked until January for a simple date.  
  
As far as I know, these are going to be pretty short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Kurama, sadly. The girls in this fanfic, some I own, some I don't, and some are their own people, who are authors on ff.net. I do own the incidents though. If I owned Kurama, his diary would be filled of happy dates, and only with me.aren't I selfish? XD  
  
Note: To all the authors whose names I use, I don't mean ANY of the bad stuff that Kurama says about you. I pick whom he likes and whom he doesn't randomly. I just use your names, if you don't like me using your name, tell me, I'll go back and change your name.  
  
Entry 2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I went out with a girl named Angela. It's a Saturday day, so we went for a walk in the park, talking for a while about school and life, though mostly we talked about school and what we learn in school and what they're teaching us. She had a bunch of books in her bag that she was carrying, which she kept pulling out to show me what she was learning in school and asking me if I was learning that too. Why she was carrying her school textbooks with her, I don't' know. I figured that after this she was probably going to a friend's house to study, or that maybe she had come from the library just before. So we walked through the park talking.  
  
We then stopped in at a bakery to get a small snack and something to drink. Returning outside to sit at the tables in the nice warm sun, we talked some more. She was looking through one of her books the whole time while talking to me; it was sort of disturbing; it's like having a conversation with a wall. She then excused herself, asking me if she could run next door to pick up a book that she had been meaning to get. I told her she could.  
  
Okay, so you know how I'm supposed to be top of my class and all? And I'm STILL top even with being a Reikai Tantei. Well, Angela, the 'I study too much' girl that I went out with earlier today. Geez, she came back from the bookstore with three books, one on science, one on math, and one on history, and they weren't novels. They were like mini textbooks and practice books. She told me that she studies 24/7, all the time, every chance she gets. Geez, she studies way too much; she told me she hadn't gotten out in years to do something like this. I told her that it was nice to get out once in a while, but that it was also admirable to spend so much time studying. That made her blush. After talking for a little while longer, she got up to go wash her hands in the bathroom before we left. When I stole a look at the book she had left open, the one she was reading, my god! I didn't even know the answers to those questions! It was quite disturbing, considering she's in the same grade I am.  
  
Well, that's all for now, Mother's calling me down for dinner.  
  
To my Reviewers: Of which I only have two :\  
  
Sacchi- Really? LOL! Awesome, I'll put you on the list! XD Kurama would be glad to go out with you, wouldn't you Kurama? *waits for him to answer but he's engrossed in a book, kicks him*  
  
Kurama: Hmm? Why of course. I would be glad to go on a date with you Sakura.  
  
See? Told you.  
  
Kade- BWAH! Where it all began. Super glad that you like it XD Uh, can't think of much more to say. Thanks a million! XD  
  
Next chapter..  
  
Well, actually, I don't know what's going to happen on Kurama's next date.. But I can promise you it'll be up sometime Saturday, if not sooner.  
  
Remember R&R, the two most important words in writing.XD 


End file.
